The present disclosure relates generally to the field of devices used to position a joint in connection with a medical procedures. Devices that hold a portion of a patient's anatomy (e.g., arm holders, leg holders, etc.) are useful in the medical industry to position and stabilize a patient's joint.
Some drawbacks of conventional joint positioners include the time and effort required to adjust the position of the patient's joint. For example, some joint positioners require a user to perform a mechanical adjustment to adjust the joint position. Adjusting such a positioner increases the time required to complete the medical procedure, and users may find it cumbersome or difficult to achieve a precise adjustment.